


Guys Give Better Head

by SoulNarrative



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNarrative/pseuds/SoulNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey and Nils give Adam a birthday gift. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 5469 Read: 835  
> Published: 01/29/2012 Updated: 02/06/2012

Adam sauntered toward the new fitness facility on Market Street. "The Gym" was it's name. Now that sounded straightforward, no-nonsense, manly. Like him. If it had been the "Poolboy Palace" he'd be worried but now he approached the door with confidence.

That faded rapidly when he noted the discreet stenciling on the door that read, "Men Only." He actually stopped and argued with himself about the wisdom of entering.  
Despite the unease building in his mind, he interpreted that to mean "centered on the specific training needs of men."

He also reassured himself with the argument that the sun had barely risen - surely all the gayboys would still be sleeping off the night before on a Sunday morning instead of enduring a strenuous work-out.

As a long-time resident of San Francisco, this belief proved just how oblivious Adam could be. Surely, "gayboys" obsession with perfecting their bodies equaled or surpassed any hetero athlete's.

And he was here at the request - no, pleading - of one gayboy, in particular. Why was it he could deny Davey nothing? Maybe it was the incessant begging that became nagging until he gave in.

"Anything to shut the bitch up," he muttered to himself, suppressing an affectionate smile. The truth was he was too fond of Davey to refuse him anything although he'd be damned if he'd admit it. Davey had pulled the birthday card, too and Adam was going as his invited guest. It had been months and he couldn’t put it off any longer.

Adam took a deep breath and swung the door open. He feigned nonchalance as he swaggered up to the welcome desk. He was warmly greeted by an attractive older man with a deep tan and hair graying at the temples.

There was nothing predatory about "Tom's" approach and Adam relaxed as he slid the guest pass across the counter.

"I'm glad you're giving us a try, Mr. Carson. Dave is already in the weight room. Would you like me to page him to meet you here?"

"No, just point the way," Adam said and hoisted his gym bag over his shoulder. After a stop at the locker room to change, he found his way down the hall that led to the weight room. He noted the familiar smells of any place where men sweat and play together. It reminded him of the tour bus right after a show. He grimaced but was grateful it didn’t smell like hibiscus flowers or whatever he guessed gay guys liked.

Scanning the room, he saw nothing unusual - just average-looking guys working hard on the equipment. Each wore headphones that tuned out the rest of the world. Sure, there were a few quick glances his way but whether it was to appraise him or just check him out to see if he was familiar, he couldn’t say.

Davey was nowhere to be seen and Adam wondered if he’d come and gone. The desk attendant seemed to think he was still there but Davey could’ve left without notice. Adam was more disappointed than he thought he would be but he decided it would be a shame to pass up the opportunity to use such a top-notch facility and began his warm-up routine.

*******************************************************************************

Davey’s sore muscles relaxed in the heat of the sauna. The warm mist drained him of the adrenaline from his workout. The sleepless night that had brought him there while it was still dark caught up to him and he drifted off to his happy place.

His happy place was named Nils. Over six years and they were still going strong. It hadn’t been easy - they had a lot to overcome. When he was writing or AFI or Blaqk Audio were in production Davey was absorbed in the project. Add to that the long, long absences when he was on tour for DecemberUnderground, Cexcells, and finally Crash Love and it was a wonder Nils had hung on at all.

Their homes were several hours apart and Davey would be exhausted after a tour. He would just hole up in his little house in Oakland and Nils had to wait it out in Los Angeles until he was ready to leave it. It wasn’t that he pined away - trying to earn a living in that heartless city and keeping up with his crowd’s non-stop partying filled his days and nights with stimulation and pleasure. But when he picked up his phone and finally heard Davey’s voice simply say, “Come,” he was out the door and on his way north.

Eventually, Nils pursued his own interests more seriously and returned to his teenage passion for playing guitar. He picked up gigs with different bands and ended up touring himself. The shoe was on the other foot when Davey had to wait for him to come home from the road. He hadn’t been gracious about it at first.

Davey’s intense temperament made for easy arguments and their age difference sometimes made it hard to find common ground. Nils had been forced to mature beyond his years through patience, understanding and a lot of selflessness. Other than his weekly beer night with Adam when he was in the Bay, he didn’t drink out of respect for Davey. He couldn’t stop smoking. He knew he was addicted and bore Davey’s constant badgering with stoicism.

His friends thought he was wasting his time and teased him about what he was missing. He laughed and countered that no matter how difficult it was at times to be Davey Havok’s lover, the make-up sex was worth it all. And anyway, he knew he had no choice. He was still crazy about him.

Davey smiled to himself as he remembered how they’d started. He could still see himself with hair cascading halfway down his back, black shot through with platinum blonde. Facial piercing, eyelids darkened with lavender shadow and lined with kohl beneath penciled brows. His hands were adorned with black lace fingerless gloves and black nail polish. He’d been wearing a red feather boa around his shoulders over a striped tank top and skintight pants with numerous zippers and rips. Yikes.

Trevor had introduced them, saying Nils was his best friend all through high school in Newport Beach. He was a quiet, intelligent boy, with his twenty-first birthday coming up in a month. He was wearing a Sisters of Mercy tee shirt and black pants that looked like they’d been painted on his long, thin legs. His straight, black hair brushed his shoulders and huge, deep blue eyes rimmed with long dark lashes peered out from a face so pale the vein at his temple pulsed through the translucent skin.

Davey thought he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He fell in love with him instantly and had never recovered. So much had changed over the years yet Davey’s passion had only deepened. Sex was still amazing. The long absences helped keep it fresh and besides, Nils had little experience when they met and there was always something new to try. Davey knew every trick in the book.

Davey felt himself stir under the towel and stopped that train of thought right away. He’d learned long ago to control himself when he’d had no privacy with the band. It got a bit much to have numerous guys jerking off in a van or the bus. Besides, it’d make it that much better when he saw Nils in a week.

************************************************************************

Davey had called him in the early morning hours as he always did when he couldn't sleep. He mentioned he'd go to the all-night gym and try to exhaust himself. Little did he know, Nils was only an hour away when he answered his call.

Nils approached Tom at the desk. It took Tom a minute to recognize him before he greeted him. He noted the lack of a gym bag and it was obvious Nils had never worked out a day in his life. Still, he had changed. He wasn’t the delicate boy Davey had brought there a few times and left to sip smoothies at the juice bar and flip through tv channels.

“It’s been a long time. Here to see Mr. Marchand, I suppose?” He smiled a knowing smile.

“Yeah. It’s a surprise, though.”

“You’re the second one today. It must be his birthday.”

“What?? No, it isn’t. It’s only April.” He frowned as suspicion reared its ugly head. Is this what went on when he was in L.A.?

“Who the hell is it?” Tom was afraid he’d put his foot in his mouth. He should’ve known better. He straightened and replied, “I’m sorry. I can’t release that information. We guarantee our guests’ privacy.”

“So what’s he look like?” Nils leaned his lanky frame over the desk and narrowed his eyes at Tom.

Tom sighed and gave in. “Tall with short, wavy dark hair. Large, crooked nose. Lop-sided smile. Broad shoulders, very muscular arms - very well-built. Light-blue eyes.” He wanted to add, “And fucking hot.”

Nils dropped his head down on the counter, long hair splayed, and heaved a sigh of relief. He raised up and said, “That’s Adam. Cool.” He slapped the desk decisively and said, “Okay, I know my way around.” and began to walk away. He tossed over his shoulder, “By the way, you ought to be a professional witness with those powers of observation. Or maybe that’s just reserved for hot as hell guys.” He continued down the hall and missed Tom’s blush.

He spotted Adam in the weight room but had no intention of talking to him now. He was here for Davey and he wasn’t in there. There was only one place left - the steam room - and it was the perfect place for a reunion.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=8811>


	2. Chapter 2

Nils stepped into the heat of the room and silently closed the door behind him. His breath quickened when he saw Davey through the haze, naked except for the towel that covered him from hips to knees. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back in repose.

The humidity in the air was already making Nils’ clothes stick to him as he tried to hurriedly strip them off. He took the rubber band from his wrist and used it to secure his hair in a loose ponytail. He remembered an essential item in the pocket of his pants and extracted the single pack of lube from the pile of clothes on the floor. He tore it open, squeezed the contents out onto his fingers, barely prepping himself. Then he padded noiselessly across the room.

He stood drinking in the sight of his lover. In the moist air, Davey’s natural waves had become a crown of loose curls. It was a rare delight as of late to see his tattoos in all their glory, even the frivolous ones always hidden by his pants. Nils gave him full back massages every day they were together, in large part just to oil and caress his wings.

When the need to touch him became irresistible, he slid onto Davey’s lap and straddled him, his knees trapping him at the hips. In the same moment, he took Davey’s head in his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. When he broke it off, Davey held him tightly and buried his face in Nils’ chest, listening to his pounding heart.

“Is it really you? I swear I was just dreaming about you.” He hungrily placed random kisses on Nils’ nipples, clavicles, anywhere he could easily reach given the height advantage Nils had sitting in his lap like that. He ran his hands up and down Nils’ back and cupped his ass. He squeezed it and muttered, “Oh, god.”

In return Nils kissed his upturned face, happy that Davey had just shaved. He loved the rest of his new look but just couldn’t get used to the beard. Davey was too androgynous to ever be masculine in the traditional sense - still, Nils felt himself drawn to playing a submissive role in bed lately. It excited him and he was anxious to try it out. He traced the inner curl of Davey’s ear with the tip of his tongue and flicked it inside. With a sly smile, he whispered, “Missed you beyond words…Master.”

Davey gripped his shoulders and looked up into his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow and said, “Ah. It’s like that, is it?” Nils wasn’t surprised Davey could still command even from below. He felt himself harden at the sound of Davey’s dropped tone. Now there was no doubt he liked this.

The heat and weight of Nils through the thin towel was difficult for Davey to ignore but he tried to take control of the situation. He pulled back and said, “We should get dressed and get out of here.”

“No way. This is exactly where we should be.” Nils’ look meant he was serious.

“But the door doesn’t lock.”

“And I care why? If they don’t like what they see, they can leave. If they like what they see, they can watch.”

Davey laughed. “Oh dear, what have I done? All innocence lost, all discretion gone.”

Nils stopped the laugh with a tender kiss. He tilted his head so theirs lips locked and lightly sucked on Davey’s bottom lip. He still missed the hoop. Davey’s tongue slithered between them and Nils parted his mouth so his tongue met his. Nils tasted the almonds of Davey’s work-out snack. Davey tasted acrid cigarettes beneath the mint but secretly he didn’t mind because it meant it was Nils. Sometimes he tasted it in his sleep.

They sighed in unison. Davey shifted his hips forward for more contact as he went hard. Nils slid his fingers through Davey’s hair, straightening it as he did. Davey couldn’t stop caressing Nils’ back, tracing the prominent bones of his spine and shoulder blades. They drifted down to his waist and those crazy-thin hipbones. They stopped on the only place Nils had any padding at all - his sweet little ass.

Nils lifted, inviting Davey to go further to touch the underside of his scrotum. When Davey did, he felt the slickness of lube and moaned. In seconds, he had the towel open and Nils was seated over his thick, long cock. He began to slide back and forth along it with his balls, occasionally lifting so Davey’s erection rose up to meet him and then pushing it down when he lowered himself again. Having his dick used as a see-saw was driving Davey insane.

He clutched Nils’ buttocks and held him aloft as he maneuvered the head of his penis into position, aimed at that slippery pucker. When sure of his target he mercilessly thrust up while ramming Nils down, hands bruising hipbones. Nils gasped in surprise and pain.

Davey held them still and silent. Nils folded over Davey, his arms encircling his shoulders and his cheek pressed into his hair. Davey whispered, “Hush” to calm his ragged breathing as he gently rubbed his back and waited for him to reconcile the sensations he was experiencing.

Nils felt a hot trickle of pre-cum cascade down his rigid cock that quivered between them. He became aware of the intense pleasure of being filled by Davey and the pressure of his cock’s pierced head against his prostate. The slightest movement sent shockwaves through his body. He straightened up, braced himself on Davey’s shoulders and leaned back to create more.

Davey admired him in his abandon. His head was tilted back, mouth open, eyes closed. His chest was flushed with heat and his nipples were erect. His hair was escaping the band that had secured it at the nape of his neck. Davey could only think, “My man, my lovely man.”

They rocked back and forth, moving as one. That could only last so long before Davey needed more. He slid his hands under Nils’ thighs and held him up off his lap. He began to thrust in and out while Nils tried to remain motionless for him until he couldn’t resist joining with his rhythm in counterpoint.

Davey knew Nils was fast approaching his climax. One hand went between them and he squeezed Nils’ penis at the base in a cockring made of his fingers. His other hand held him tight at the throat, forcing his chin up.

“Do not cum until I free you.”

His hands remained in place as he fucked his way towards orgasm. When Nils face was crimson and his breath was no more than a rasp, Davey released his hold. The surge of blood into his cock and the hit of oxygen to his brain made Nils come so hard he nearly lost consciousness. In a moment of equal surrender, Davey joined his lover in that ecstasy, moaning as he poured his body, heart and soul into Nils until he was overflowing.

They remained united until Davey finally soft, slipped from him. He turned Nils to the side and cradled him in his lap, where he rested quietly. When he roused, Davey knew it was safe to leave him.

“You need hydration - me, too. Stretch out here and I’ll get us something.”

Davey spread a towel on the bench and had Nils lie face-down on it. He pulled his hair back into a twist and secured it with the band. After a light kiss to his temple, Davey left to get the water and juice they so badly needed.

After grabbing a fresh towel and making a quick stop at the toilets to clean up, Davey bought their drinks. Passing by the weight room, Davey glanced in and saw Adam. He stopped in his tracks and opened his mouth to call to him, then remembered he had left Nils alone in subspace and quickly turned away before he was seen and delayed.

In the time Davey had been gone, Nils had recovered and was sitting up, waiting for him. He smiled up at Davey as he took the bottle he offered. Davey bent over and kissed him.

Sliding in close beside Nils, he said, “Guess who I saw is here? Adam! I didn’t know if he had the balls to meet me here this morning like I invited him. I don’t know what the hell he expected but I think he was afraid he’d get raped if he dropped the soap. I guess his fear of standing me up was worse than his homophobia. As it should be.” he chuckled.

Nils leaned over Davey, reaching for the juice, having already emptied the water bottle. “Yeah, I saw him, too. But I wanted to find you and didn’t want to get into a conversation right then.”

“That’s sweet. And it’s the same reason I passed him by, too - I wanted to get back to you.”

Nils said, “That’s funny. We both saw him and we both ignored him.” Something strange passed between them, something conspiratorial. They enjoyed the silence for awhile and then Davey said, “This is what I want you to do.” The tone of his voice made Nils listen carefully.

“Go clean up or whatever - make yourself scarce. But watch for me and when you see me get Adam in here, give me ten minutes, then come in as imperceptibly as a ghost in the mist. Keep a wipe-down towel in your hand. Then follow my lead - you’ll know what to do.” To trigger Nils’ submission, he said, “Do you understand me?”

Nils nodded and stood to leave. Davey caught his arm and pulled him down. Wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, he brought him so close Nils felt his breath on his face. Davey held him in his gaze and asked, “You know I love you?”

Nils dove into the deep pools of his eyes and answered, “Yes.” Davey smiled and said, “Then go.” He slapped him on the bottom as he passed by.

 

***********************************************************************

 

As luck would have it, Adam had just finished his routine and was wiping off when Davey approached him. Throwing his arms around him from behind, Davey hugged him tight and exclaimed, “Oh! I’m so, so, so, happy you came!”

Caught off guard, Adam quickly composed himself. “Sure. Why wouldn’t I? Thanks for the invite - it’s a nice facility.” It really was good to see Davey again.

“Isn’t it?” Davey enthused. “You should check out the great steam room. Want to come with me and try it out?”

Adam guzzled the rest of his water. “Yeah, okay. That’s what I need just about now. It’ll smooth out the kinks.”

“Kinks. Yeah, it’s really good for kinks, very kinky.” Davey had his arm linked with Adam’s and was quickly propelling him to the door. Adam guffawed, “Never stop , do you?”

From his lookout in the locker room, Nils watched them disappear into the fog that escaped when they opened the steam room door. With a flutter of excitement, he began his countdown.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=8811>


	3. Chapter 3

“Man, this heat feels great,” Adam said as he stretched his full length, muscular arms reaching above his head. He snatched his towel just before it slipped completely off his hips.

“Oops,” was all Davey would allow himself to say but he was stricken by the brief display of Adam’s perfect masculine physique. Adam thought nothing of it, having seen Davey nude a thousand times and vice versa.

Davey patted the bench next to him and Adam sat. Again he stretched and completely relaxed his body. Sure Nils would carry out his instructions, Davey knew timing was critical. There was no time for aimless small-talk.

“Hey, I’m sorry about all the bitching I did to get you here, Adam.”

Adam cut a glance at Davey and smiled. “You know I like to mess with you. But seriously, there’s no way I would turn down your birthday gift, no matter how weird it was. After all, what can I expect? You’ve always pushed me beyond my comfort zone.”

“And that’s a good thing?” Davey smiled innocently. Adam was making this waaay too easy.

Adam laughed. “In the long run, yes, yes, it is.”

“Well, I have another surprise for you. But I don’t trust you and I put a lot of effort into getting this - so put out your hands and close your eyes.”

Adam pretended to play along and shut his eyes but dead-panned, “I don’t know what it could be, considering we’re in an empty room, just wearing towels. Unless you’ve got something stashed up your butt like a dope mule.”

“Hah. Hah. Hah. Your wit overwhelms me. Now shut the fuck up and put out your hands and close your eyes, dumbass.” Davey knew the joke was on Adam. He fingered the thin towel tossed over his shoulder and he’d seen Nils slip in the room with the stealth of a cat.

With a nod of his head, Davey beckoned Nils and he came and stood behind Adam, towel at the ready. With a wicked gleam in his eye, Davey silently mouthed, “Now.” In a simultaneous motion, they had Adam both blinded and bound.

He tried to jump up but Davey shoved him hard back down on the seat. He planted one hand right in the middle of Adam’s chest. He’d have to hurt Davey to get up again and Davey bet he wouldn’t do that.

“Oww! What the fuck! What is this?!”

“It’s your belated birthday gift and I want you to appreciate it properly.” With a finger, Davey again beckoned Nils to approach. When Nils stood beside him, Davey’s finger pointed down between Adam’s legs.

Nils’ sapphire eyes widened, pupils dilated. Davey smiled so wide, the corners of his eyes crinkled. Nils blinked and sunk to his knees, wedged between the two friends. Davey’s groin forced his head into Adam’s crotch. Nils extended his tongue as far as he could and took one long lick up Adam’s flaccid penis. When there was an instant response, Nils decided this was a very good idea, indeed.

Adam nearly jumped out of his skin. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! No! You are not going there, faggot! I mean Dave…come on! This isn’t funny!”

“No, it isn’t. I respect your boundaries We agreed we wouldn’t indulge in sexual behavior with each other. I would never touch you in that way as long as we have that understanding. Besides, I’m faithful to Nils.”

Adam’s stomach did a flip as it dawned on him that Davey could not stand with a hand pressed on his chest and lick his dick at the same time. Actually, the head of his cock was now being sucked while he was distracted by Davey’s monologue. His voice was weak as he asked, “Who is that?”

“Don’t be alarmed. It’s someone who loves you well and wouldn’t dream of revealing such an intimate act. He’d rather die.” Davey thought the situation called for a little drama. Nils wanted to laugh but his mouth was busy.

Davey moved around to stand behind Adam. He bent down and whispered in his ear, “Davey says relax.” Adam could feel his smirk. Looking down over Adam’s shoulder, Davey had the perfect view.

Adam’s body couldn’t argue with Nils’ oral manipulations. With a shuddering sigh of defeat, he limply collapsed. His legs fell open, giving Nils’ unlimited access.

Nils held the head of Adam’s cock in his mouth behind his lips and swirled his tongue round and round it. Then he inched his way up the shaft, sucking and swallowing as he did so. When he had the entire length all the way in, he heard Adam whimper. Nils rolled his eyes up to meet Davey’s and they shone with shared mirth.

Nils got back on task and slowly moved down Adam’s cock without lessening the pressure. When he got to the end he pulled off with a distinct pop. Pre-cum oozed and Nils lapped at it, only making it worse. He blew along the length of the erection and it flew up against Adam’s abdomen as if it wanted to burrow into his navel. Nils just shook his head at the sight of the underside of Adam’s dick completely exposed, the vein pulsing hard. This was so easy.

He flattened his tongue and licked straight up it three times before wrapping his lips around the head and pulling down the length of it into a horizontal position again as he sucked it all in once more. He noticed Adam’s toes were curling.

Nils hummed deeply. Adam held his breath - he’d never felt anything like it. Nils stopped. Adam breathed again. Nils hummed again. Adam held his breath again and the cycle repeated until Adam was so hard it hurt. Then Nils began a langorous but determined slide up and down, up and down, being mindful of Adam’s state of hyper-sensitivity.

Adam’s thighs were quivering. His balls were tight and of a lavendar hue. Nils knew “the end was nigh” and looked up to Davey for direction. Davey curled his hand into a fist and moved it up and down. Nils replaced his mouth with his hand.

With just the right amount of pressure, he pumped Adam’s dick. It took only a few skilled pulls of the shaft and gentle twists of the head for it to stiffen and shoot up cum like a geyser erupting. Nils barely missed getting a face full.

He held on until the fountain became a trickle and slowly began to soften, then gently laid Adam’s cock down to rest on his balls. Adam was utterly still, as if in a deep sleep. Davey mimed freeing Adam’s hands and Nils did so. He held a finger over his lips and signaled for Nils to slip out as quickly and quietly as he’d slipped in. Davey caught the door and followed him out.

Adam eventually regained his senses and found himself alone. He pulled off the towel that had blindfolded him. He wondered if he’d had some bizarre dream, no doubt brought on by this environment. He still wore a towel and it was folded neatly over his lap as if nothing had happened. But when he could finally rise to his feet, he found it was glued to his body from his hips down to his thighs. Although he’d quit months ago, his only thought was, “I need a cigarette,” and quickly left the room.

Still apprehensive, he took a shower and dressed in record time. As he rounded a corner he passed an alcove and stopped dead in his tracks. In the recess was Davey and Nils, still in towels and entwined in the most passionate kiss he’d ever seen.

Nils was there. Oh my god, it had been Nils. Full realization of what had happened hit him like a bolt of lightning and he practically broke into a sprint to get away from the couple as fast as he could. He didn’t even hear Tom’s farewell as he sped past the desk and out the front door.

Once outside in the sunshine, Adam bent over with his hands on his knees and gulped air. Calmer, he wondered why he was so freaked out. After all, it had been an awesome birthday gift from two guys who really loved him and he felt the same, even if he never said it.

He still felt like he deserved a cigarette (an old habit after good sex.) He patted his shirt pocket and the back pocket of his jeans but they were empty, of course. Another smoker watched from nearby. He walked up to Adam and politely offered a cigarette and lighter. Adam accepted and placed the cigarette over his ear.

A paper fell out of the man’s jacket when he extracted the lighter. It was a Giants schedule. Adam bent down, picked it up and handed it to him.

“Are you going to the game this afternoon?” Adam asked.

“I planned to. Are you?” The man enjoyed listening to Adam’s deep, rich voice.

“Yeah, but there’s a lot of time to kill.” He looked down at the sidewalk and rubbed the back of his neck. Then he looked the man straight in the eye and said, “I’m Adam. Look, I had an early workout at the gym there and skipped breakfast. Do you want to go eat somewhere? We could talk baseball or whatever…” His heart beat faster as he waited for the answer.

“Uh, well…I’ve got to pick up my dog from the groomer’s before the game but yeah, that sounds good.”

Adam mused to himself, ‘He likes dogs, that’s good. Hope it’s not one of those little, yappy Jack Russell terriers with a bowtie. Or, worse, a puffball like Jeffree has.’

“What kind do you have?” Adam put his hands in his pockets and relaxed. Conversation was getting easier. (He didn’t realize he’d slipped the man’s lighter in his pocket.)

“He’s a boxer mix. He just needed a bath and a nail trim. It’s a pain to do it at home - he’s so big.” The man laughed in embarrassment. “I’m Josh by the way. Now that you know all about my dog, I guess it’s safe to tell you my name.” Adam liked his sense of humor - and his smile.

Adam’s stomach rumbled loudly.

Josh said, “So I thought we were going to eat. Any place in particular, Adam?” He liked the way Adam’s name sounded when he heard himself say it.

“How about we walk and see what appeals to us?” Adam began to turn away then realized he didn’t know whether to go left or right. He looked at Josh who just shrugged his shoulders but then suggested a coin-toss. Heads won. Adam hid a wry smile.

They turned to the left and walked off at a leisurely pace, talking all the while.  
Adam had completely forgotten about the cigarette.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=8811>


End file.
